Shooting Star May Fall
by secondplayer
Summary: What if Bill DID take one of the twins' life in 'Take Back The Falls?


**So, um, that last episode was crazy. Here's a short alternative ending to it...Please don't kill me.**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were trapped in a triangular prison while Bill Cipher, the 3 sided demon had their Great-Uncle's in his clutches. Mabel looked at Dipper in distraught, thinking it was all over for them because Stan and Ford just can't get along. Dipper suddenly gasped and reached into his pocket to find the Crystal Flashlight that is able to shrink or grow any object or being. Dipper then tells Mabel the plan to get Bill away from Ford and Stan.

"LAST CHANCE! TELL ME HOW TO MAKE WEIRDMAGEDDON GLOBAL AND I'LL SPARE THE KIDS!"

"Don't do it!" Dipper shouted from across the room.

"Yeah!" Mabel added. "Bill makes bad deals!"

An enraged Bill flys over to the twins' cage with clenched fists.  
"DON'T YOU TOY WITH ME, SHOOTING STAR!" Bill roared. " **I. SEE. EVERYTHING!** " Bill's pupil transformed into a time vortex, symbolizing that he controls all.

Mabel rolled her eyes and sprayed him in the eye with a graffiti can. You can hear the burning of Bill's eye as he screams in agony  
"Ha! And I know that would hurt because I've accidentally done it to myself. Multiple times!" Mabel cheered.

Dipper softly chuckled and took the chance to use the Crystal Flashlight to grow their cage, meanwhile Stan and Ford are free from Bill's tight grip as Stan shouts; "NICE SHOT, PUMPKIN!" Both Stan and Ford fall to the ground.

Dipper and Mabel jump out of the now massive triangle cage and order Ford and Stan to run while they still have the chance.  
"Go! We'll take care of Bill!" Dipper pointed the gate of the Fearamid.

"What? Are you crazy?!" Ford rhetoically asked. "That's a suicide mission!" Ford exclaimed.

"Just trust us!" Dipper pleaded. "We've beat him before..."

"...And we'll beat him again!" Mabel added, holding her grappling hook to the sky.

The twins fist bump for the last time and faces Bill, who is still rubbing his newly regenerated eye.

"HEY, BILL!" Mabel calls as she and Dipper are waving their arms about, attempting to get his attention. "COME AND GET US, YOU POINTY JERK!" She sticks her tongue out as the twins run in the other direction.

" **KIDS!** " Stan shouts as he runs towards them but then gets stopped. Bill strangles them and puts them in Dipper and Mabel's triangle cage, but regular sized.

"OH NO NO, YOU STAY HERE! I HAVE CHILDREN I HAVE TO MAKE INTO CORPSES!" Bill explains as he transforms into a red, intimaditing form where he gains 6 arms, a long tongue and a black eye. **"SEE YOU REAL SOON."**

Stan and Ford scream as they bang onto their cage, praying that their niece and nephew will make it out alive.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel are panting, running for their life, trying their hardest not to look back to the horrifying creature that is Bill Cipher. They finally come to a dead end with Bill right behind them. Mabel thinks fast and grabs the Crystal Flashlight from Dipper and enlarges her fist.

"LEFT HOOK!" She shouts as she punches the wall down.

"Ha ha!" Dipper cheers as they both can see the outside. "Now, let's round up the townsfolk and then-" Dipper stops as he spots the rest of the town, surrounded by Bill's minions.

"You'll never take us alive!" Grenda shouts to one of the demons.

"Fine with me!" Teeth, one of Bill's friends says as he gobbles up a Gnome.

Dipper and Mabel frowned. "Oh no." Dipper sighed.

 **"PEEK-A-BOO."** Dipper and Mabel looked behind them, in utter fear, they saw Bill. He lifted them up, grabbed them tightly in his fist and brought them back to Stan and Ford and returning to his normal form.

"ALRIGHT FORD, TIME'S UP!" Bill holds the twins to their cage as they struggle and try to get out of Bill's hands. "I'VE GOT THE KIDS!"

Stan and Ford gasp in horror. "I THINK I'M GOING TO KILL ONE OF THEM NOW, JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT!" Bill says as he stares at both Dipper and Mabel with his massive eye.

Ford shakes his head, not knowing what to do. Stan looks away, not being able to watch one of his loved ones die. Bill blinks, and a bright ray of red light shines.

"EENIE," Bill's eye portrays a Pinetree. "MEENEY," and then a Shooting Star, symbolizing Dipper and Mabel. "MINEY," Dipper and Mabel stop struggling a look at who Bill is choosing to murder. They hold onto each other and dig their heads into their shoulders. "YOU!" Bill's eye shows a Shooting Star, he quickly clicks his fingers and you hear a crack.

" **NO**!" Ford yells. He wasn't quick enough.

" **MABEL**!" Stan turns around to see his niece unconscious.

Dipper opens his eyes and looks at Mabel. Her neck had been snapped. Bill drops them and Dipper runs to Mabel and shakes her.

"Mabel, Mabel, come on! MABEL! PLEASE!" Dipper pleaded for her to wake up. He hugs her cold body and he feels a tear leave his eye and roll down his cheek.

A stream of memories go through Dipper's head, from when they were babies, kids, and the Summer. He thinks back to every 'awkward sibling hug' they had and everything they went through together. Dipper stays silent. With only one thing on his mind. Mabel.

 _Playground school bell rings again_  
 _Rain clouds come to play again_  
 _Has no one told you she's not breathing?_  
 _Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to_  
 _Hello_

 _If I smile and don't believe_  
 _Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_  
 _Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_  
 _Hello, I am the lie living for you so you can hide_  
 _Don't cry_

 _Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_  
 _Hello, I'm still here_  
 _All that's left of yesterday_


End file.
